


Suit and Tie |Traducción|

by purpleeyestelllies, thegirlontheblackhoodie



Series: Best Of Collection |Traducción| [21]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Come play, Coming Untouched, Coming in Someone, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, M/M, No Lube, Riding, Smut, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Liam, Top Liam, no prep
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlontheblackhoodie/pseuds/thegirlontheblackhoodie
Summary: Liam lleva a su bebé a conseguir un traje nuevo. Los vestidores privados en Burberry lo hacen por una tonelada de diversión.





	Suit and Tie |Traducción|

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Suit and Tie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371409) by [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). 



> Esta es una traducción autorizada de la obra de [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). Todos los derechos de creación a la autora.
> 
> Pueden leer la obra original [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371409).
> 
> Siéntanse libres de comentar ante cualquier error que vean, dejar kudos si les gustó y ¡disfruten la lectura!
> 
> Srta. Ridisurda. xx

"Va a necesitar uno nuevo," ordenó Liam. "No puedo tenerlo en mi brazo en un traje que ya ha usado."

Harry estaba sentado en el sofá de dos plazas de felpa en la habitación trasera de Burberry Prorsum. Tenía una copa de champaña en su mano y una placentera, pero no pero no abrumadora, emoción. Liam estaba demandando cosas a derecha e izquierda. Harry ya hizo la parte difícil; fue medido, y ahora podía sólo recostarse mientras Liam escogía lo que consideraba digno del cuerpo de Harry.

"Azul, no negro. Delgado. No, sin corbata, ¿eres idiota? Tiene veinte no treinta y siete." Liam actuaba como si treinta y siete fuera anciano. Liam tenía treinta y cinco y Harry no creía que fuera viejo para nada. Definitivamente no era anciano. No tenía problema manteniéndose [al paso] con su bebé.

Los pobres trabajadores estaban corriendo alrededor agarrando cosas para que Harry posiblemente las usara para la función de caridad/subasta televisada que Liam estaba organizando. Liam estaría ahí, en forma como el carajo, con su cabello peinado hacia atrás y su voz de 'a cargo'. Y Harry estaría justo junto a él, todo sonrisas y pestañas revoloteando. Con suerte, si era un buen chico, sería follado en el colchón más tarde esa noche. O tal vez Liam no esperaría. Tal vez llevaría a Harry a una habitación vacía por el pasillo y lo doblaría sobre alguna silla.

Jesús, Harry se estaba poniendo duro en Burberry. Liam debe haberlo notado porque vino y se sentó junto a Harry y puso una mano firme en su muslo. "¿Es qué estás pensando?" Inquirió Liam.

Harry tragó y dijo, "En ti."

Liam sonrió, satisfecho con la respuesta. Levantó a Harry y lo sentó en su regazo. "¿Qué tipo de cosas sobre mí?"

Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Liam y acarició [con] sus labios bajo la barbilla de Liam. "Cosas sucias." La mano de Liam se apretó en la pierna de Harry, y Harry maulló en el oído de Liam.

"Todo el mundo fuera." El comando de Liam no fue fuerte, pero todo el mundo se congeló por un segundo y, no obstante, luego se enfilaron hacia afuera.

Tan pronto como estuvieron solos, Harry se puso propiamente a horcajadas en el regazo de Liam. "Daddy," respiró Harry. "Te necesito."

La sonrisa de Liam era cálida y conspiradora al mismo tiempo. Dejó deslizar sus manos bajo el suéter de cachemir de Harry. "Luces encantador en este suéter que te compré," elogió Liam y besó su hombro donde la costura pasaba sobre la curva de este.

"Siempre luzco bonito en las cosas que me compras." Liam tarareó su concordancia y deslizó el suéter de Harry hacia arriba de su cuerpo y sobre su cabeza, haciendo el copete apenas controlado de Harry caer hacia adelante. "¿Qué hay sobre estos?" Harry jugueteó con el botón de sus jeans. "Me compraste estos. ¿Me veo bonito en estos?"

Liam pasó sus manos hacia abajo de los costados de Harry hasta sus caderas y empujó a Harry contra él. "No lo sé, bebé. No puedo decir desde aquí. ¿Por qué no te levantas y le muestras a Daddy lo bonito que eres mientras te los estás quitando?"

Harry casi tropezó bajándose de Liam para pararse frente a él. Liam se acomodó hacia atrás en el asiento y cruzó su tobillo sobre su rodilla, esperando. Harry pasó sus dedos a lo largo de la cinturilla de sus pantalones. El material era áspero en comparación con su suéter.

Metió un dedo bajo el botón y lo abrió antes de agarrar la cremallera entre dos dedos y tiró lentamente para que los dientes se abrieran uno a uno. Liam observó mientras las manos de Harry se movían sobre sus pantalones. Amaba lo largos que eran los dedos de Harry. Su pulgar todavía pasaba sobre uno de sus tatuajes de laurel mientras el resto de sus dedos empujaban bajo sus jeans.

Liam gruñó y los dedos de Harry se retrajeron. "No toques." Harry hizo un sonido pequeño, movió sus manos de vuelta a su cinturilla, y bajó sus jeans sólo lo suficiente para que Liam viera la línea de su polla dura en su ropa interior negra. Cuando Liam no dio ningún tipo de respuesta Harry mordió su labio y siguió bajando sus jeans, pasando sus caderas y hasta sus rodillas. "Todo el camino fuera, bebé." Harry podía oír la lujuria apenas disimulada en la voz de Liam y sus dedos se hicieron un ovillo alrededor del material de sus pantalones.

Tomó una respiración para contenerse de presionar su mano en su erección y sacó sus jeans fuera de sus piernas hacia el suelo. Liam deslizó sus manos hacia arriba de sus propios muslos y deshizo su cinturón. Abrió sus pantalones y sacó su polla. Harry estaba removiéndose donde estaba de pie y no podía dejar de mirar entre el rostro de Liam y su polla. "Daddy," rogó Harry calladamente.

"Ven aquí, bebé." Harry trepó en el regazo de Liam, y Liam lo dejó molerse en él. Harry besó arriba y abajo de la desaliñada mandíbula de Liam mientras se movía en pequeños círculos sobre él. "¿Quieres montarme?"

Harry gimió y asintió ansiosamente. "Sí, por favor." La voz de Harry bajó una octava, llena con necesidad. Liam bajó los calzoncillos de Harry sólo lo suficiente y levantó a Harry para que su polla se frotara contra su trasero. Harry mordió ligeramente en la oreja de Liam y una larga respiración fue sacada de él cuando Liam lo sentó en su polla. Harry gimió ante el ser llenado finalmente. Liam levantó a Harry y lo rebotó suavemente arriba y abajo de su longitud. Harry estaba haciendo diminutos sonidos de _ugh_ y apretando sus manos en los hombros de Liam.

"Siempre luces tan bien montando la polla de Daddy, bebé. Amo cuán preparado te mantienes para mí. Siempre listo."

Harry trató de añadir su concordancia, pero entonces Liam empezó a embestir hacia arriba y Harry perdió su habilidad de controlar su boca. Sólo empujó más fuerte hacia abajo en Liam, buscando ese ángulo perfecto. Cuando Liam lo golpeó, Harry gimió; suficientemente ruidoso que, si el personal de Burberry no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando antes, seguramente ahora lo estaban.

"Bebé, haces unos sonidos tan bonitos para mí." Harry no pudo detener el cántico de pequeños gemidos que salió de sus labios mientras Liam continuaba empujando dentro de él. "Mmm, Hazza, voy a correrme. ¿Quieres que te llene, bebé?"

"Por favor, Daddy. Lo necesito. Quiero sentirte." Divagó Harry en la piel de Liam.

Liam embistió más fuerte hasta que Harry sintió su semen tibio llenar su agujero. Harry se tomó a sí mismo en su mano y presionó su polla contra su estómago para que cuando se corriera no pusiera nada en el costoso traje de Liam. Sintió sus semen derramándose hacia abajo de sus abdominales y el de Liam empezó a derramarse de vuelta hacia abajo en la polla de su Daddy mientras follaba a Harry a través de su orgasmo.

Harry se retiró, se sentó hacia atrás en sus talones en el regazo de Liam. Esperó mientras Liam tomó unas cuantas respiraciones largas, esperando que obtendría lo que quería si esperaba. Cuando Liam levantó la cabeza y le sonrió a Harry antes de pasar una mano hacia abajo de su largo brazo, Harry estaba bastante seguro de que lo iba a conseguir.

"Adelante. Ve a traerlo. No dejes salir nada," ordenó Liam.

Harry estaba de pie y fuera de su regazo en un segundo. Corrió hacia su maleta y empezó a rebuscar a través de ella, inclinado, desvergonzado para su pareja. Liam tarareó, contentamente, detrás de su chico ante la vista. Harry agarró lo que quería y volvió a ponerse a horcajadas en el regazo de Liam. "Aquí tienes, Daddy. Es transparente esta vez."

Liam tomó el butt plug de su chico y sonrió. "Eso veo. Uno grande, también."

Harry se sonrojó ante el llamado de atención por ello. "Quería quedarme abierto para esta noche, en case de que me quisieras."

Liam tiró a Harry hacia adelante para un beso atronador. "Siempre voy a quererte, bebé." Deslizó el extremo cónico del plug hacia abajo de la espina dorsal de Harry. "No dejaste salir nada, ¿verdad?"

Harry sacudió la cabeza fervientemente. "Lo prometo."

Liam estiró su dedo índice cuando llegó al trasero de Harry y sintió a lo largo de sus músculos apretados, haciendo a Harry gemir y apretar más. Liam hizo círculos alrededor de su borde con la punta del juguete, pero no empujó dentro. "¿Cuánto tiempo puedes mantenerlo en ti?"

El cuerpo de Harry estaba lánguido ahora, yaciendo en el pecho de Liam. "Puedo intentar-" Harry tomó una respiración profunda y Liam lo sintió apretar sus nalgas de nuevo bajo su mano. "No lo sé. ¿Cuánto tiempo quieres, Daddy?"

Liam sólo tarareó y presionó el juguete más firmemente contra el agujero de Harry. "Sólo preguntándomelo, amor. Puedes aflojar." Harry suspiró mientras relajaba su cuerpo, y Liam empujaba rápidamente el juguete contra su agujero abierto. Harry aulló mientras Liam lo empujaba más allá, deslizándolo dentro completamente en un empuje firme.

"Sí," susurró Harry. "Gracias, Daddy."

Liam palmeó sobre el pequeño bulto que reposaba cómodamente entre las nalgas de Harry. "Por supuesto, babe. Amo saber que estarás lleno de mí por un rato." Le dio unas palmaditas al trasero de Harry y el chico se levantó y fue en busca de algunos pañuelos, su ropa interior todavía medio bajada en sus caderas. Se limpió a sí mismo y fue de vuelta a arrodillarse frente a Liam. Tomó a Liam en su mano y lo lamió limpio antes de meterlo de vuelta en sus pantalones.

Harry subió sus calzoncillos y se puso de nuevo su ropa después de limpiarlos, mientras Liam observaba con una sonrisa saciada en su rostro. "Llámalos de vuelta y continuaremos mientras cuelgas de mi brazo con tus mejillas enrojecidas y ojos vidriosos para que todo el mundo sepa que te follé, ¿sí?"

Harry mordió su labio y aclaró su garganta para poder sacar un simple. "Sí, por favor, Daddy." Caminó a la puerta, con un ligero tambaleo, y asomó su cabeza fuera para decirles que estaban listos para continuar la cita.

Todo el mundo enfiló de vuelta dentro y Liam se levantó, cabello ya arreglado y una sonrisa brillante. "Estaba pensando que Harry podría necesitar dos trajes nuevos. Me siento como para llevarlo fuera también mañana."

Harry se arregló y curvó sus dedos entre los de Liam. Todo el mundo asintió y empezó a sacar más cosas para que Harry las desfilara para su Daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Puedes encontrarme en [Tumblr](http://thegirlontheblackhoodie.tumblr.com/) y [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/girlontheblackhoodie)


End file.
